Underneath the Mistletoe
by Turquoiseluv134
Summary: Samus plans on never loving again, all because of a horrible event that happened last Christmas. But will this blind her from seeing the good in a specific angel, and prevent her from ever being happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Turquoiseluv134 here, and I have finally thought of a story to write! *Cries tears of joy* So this first page isn't much, it'll get better in the next update. This first page is just like...a prologue? No, it's not even that, but the story starts mainly in the next update...or something..I have no idea. Just read...and hopefully you won't be too confused :)**

**Please leave a review!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samus gazed dreamily through a large glass window, mesmerized by the soft white flakes that fell from the sky. Outside it was dark, and only little light was casted inside the room, but she could still see the snow sparkle as it gently whirled around in the breeze. The inky black sky, jotted with all of those brilliant stars, and snow, gently falling down. The bounty hunter loved the view.

Backing away, Samus seated herself in a large red armchair, feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over her. She had spent a long day putting up decorations for the holiday, and wanted nothing more than to just rest. The Christmas tree and the fire place were the only things illuminating the room, and the shadows that danced around seemed to make the bounty hunter more tired.

"Don't fall asleep yet!" A high voice exclaimed, snapping the blonde awake.

Samus groaned, turning her head to face the speaker. "What's wrong Peach?" She questioned, closing her eyes.

The perky princess rushed over to sit next to Samus, anxiously twirling a lock of her blond hair. "I need your help with my present," She said quickly, glancing hopefully to Samus.

The bounty hunter frowned in confusion, "What present?"

"You know, the whole _secret Santa _thing that Master Hand set up," Peach sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that thing, what about it?"

"Well, I have to get something for Ike, and I have no clue what to get!" The princess complained.

Samus pondered on the question for a moment, her head tilted to the side thoughtfully. She came up with nothing. "Umm..I have no idea." The bounty hunter spoke, causing Peach to frown in disappointment.

"What am I supposed to get him then! I came all the way down here for your help!"

Samus shrugged, and thought about what _her_ secret Santa would give to her.

"I wish I had a girl..or one of the younger smashers," Peach sighed, "Someone easy..."

Suddenly Samus felt her mood sour as a bad memory made it's way into her mind, and she turned away. "Yeah, well, life isn't always so easy," The bounty hunter huffed.

Peach widened her eyes, surprised at Samus's sudden change in mood. "What's wrong Sammie?" She questioned, worry laced into her tone.

"Well, you know Christmas hasn't always been my favorite time of year, for _many _reasons." The bounty hunter replied.

The princess's eyes widened as she suddenly understood why she was upset. "Oh sweetie, that was last year, you have got to get over it already." Peach soothed, feeling pity for the bounty hunter.

Samus grimaced at the horrible memory, shaking her head in disgust. "Well, I'm still mad about it, he's such a jerk." She spat angrily.

Yes, last Christmas the poor bounty hunter had her heart broken in the worst possible way ever, at the worst time of year. At first it had just been a deep hole of pain and sorrow, but over the months, that feeling had slowly evaporated into the air, and had left a deep, raging anger in it's place. That's how Samus had become to be known as the 'cold hearted bounty hunter'. She refused to talk about it, or even think about it. She hated for people to see her weak.

"Well, I've always hated Christmas anyway," Samus sighed, "He just made me hate it more." The bounty hunter whispered.

Peach looked distraught, hating to see her friend upset. "Come on Sammie, let's forget about last years events and just focus on the present!" She exclaimed, speaking in her most cheerful voice, hoping her happiness would spread to Samus. The bounty hunter just sighed again, turning away from the princess.

To Peach, it was an obvious sign that she was not wanted at the moment, and obediently slipped out of the room, hating herself for doing so.

Samus then cuddled up into the red armchair, not planning on leaving for a long time. Maybe she could just sleep there tonight?

The bounty hunter sighed once again, trying to ban the bad memories from her mind.

If only he had never entered her life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Turquoiseluv134**


	2. Chapter 2

Samus groggily opened her eyes, blinking away the bright sunlight that shone inside. She groaned, feeling no need to wake up, and turned to her side, groping for the covers of her bed. When the bounty hunter's hand touched nothing but air, she realized that there were no blankets on top of her. Samus sighed, remembering that she had fallen asleep in the red armchair.

Shifting positions, the bounty hunter pulled herself up, stretching her stiff muscles. Falling asleep in a chair was not the most comfortable place.

She then started running her fingers through her long locks of golden hair, which had somehow fell loose from her ponytail over night. Samus frowned, for she hated to wear her hair down. It just made her appear too...girly...and soft. A look she _now _hated and only wore to parties. The bounty hunter swiftly pulled her hair up, tying it into a high, tight ponytail. Much better.

Just at that moment, she couldn't help but feel the strange sensation that she was being watched. Whipping around, Samus wasted no time pulling out her laser gun, threatening to hit anyone that came into view.

"It's just me." A small voice spoke, startling Samus. She turned, narrowing her eyes as she spotted something white.

Wait...white?

Samus could easily recognize that pure, soft white color, it could only belong to the wings of an angel.

"Oh, hey Pit," Samus said, lowering her gun in embarrassment. The angel smiled, stepping towards the bounty hunter. She never talked to Pit much, but when she did, she couldn't help but enjoy their conversations. Why didn't she hang out with him more?

Samus opened her mouth to say something, when she realized Pit was staring at her. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and she couldn't help but turn red. "What is it-"

"You should wear your hair down more often." He interrupted, speaking without hesitation. The bounty felt herself blush, realizing what he had just said. Before she could reply though, the angel continued speaking.

"You used to wear your hair down all the time, but you stopped around last Christmas for some reason...wasn't that when-" Pit went unfinished, for Samus had angrily shut him up by yanking out her whip. The angel's eyes widened, realizing what he had almost just mentioned.

"I'm so sorry Samus, I didn't know you were still so upset about it!" He apologized, looking a bit frightened, but not of Samus. "I really didn't mean to make you mad." The angel whispered, looking down. It was then that Samus realized he wasn't apologizing because he was scared that she would hurt him, but because he was really, just sincerely sorry.

The bounty hunter lowered her whip, feeling suddenly confused. "It's okay Pit..." She spoke unsurely, feeling a bit happy that someone actually cared about her. Especially Pit. Samus shook her head, pushing these thoughts out. For some reason, she suddenly didn't care that Pit had almost just mentioned what had happened last Christmas.

"So, you're not mad at me?" The angel questioned.

"I already said it's fine, Pit." Samus responded, rolling her eyes.

He smiled, running a hand through his mess of soft brown hair. "Well, let's just forget about this then." The angel stated, his bright blue eyes shining happily. The bounty hunter nodded her head in agreement, and the two then made their way to the kitchen, chatting the whole time.

It was strange though, Pit made her feel happy, and he actually seemed to care about her. Yet for some reason, she never allowed her self to hang out with him? She knew there was a very important reason why, she just suddenly couldn't remember.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was extremely short. Well, remember that reviews are appreciated! :)**

**-Turquoise**


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Samus hopped into the kitchen, feeling brighter than usual. "Hey Peach!" She chirped, when easily spotting the princess. The perky teen turned to face the bounty hunter, smiling happily.

"Oh, hey Samus!" Peach said, waving her over. The bounty hunter made her way into the kitchen, surprised to see the princess out of her usual pink dress.

"Well, you seem happy," Peach said, unable to hide her content.

"Err...yeah," The bounty hunter huffed in response, trying to hide a smile. She then took in Peach's outfit, a small red dress with a Santa hat nestled into her blond hair, substituting her gold crown. Long mistletoe earings hung from her ears, and she wore a pair of dainty white gloves.

"Wow Peach, Christmas isn't for another couple of weeks," Samus smirked, feeling slightly amused.

She just smiled, her eyes shining. "Well, you know I love the holidays!" Peach chirped.

"She sure does," Zelda chimed in, who had just entered the room.

"Oh, hey Zellie!" Peach exclaimed, embracing the Hyrule princess.

"Hey Peach," She responded, hugging back. The bounty hunter observed the two, thinking about how much the princesses loved Christmas. _I hate all holidays, especially Christmas. _She thought to herself, wondering away. Samus then carelessly plopped herself onto the couch, reaching for the remote. Her thumb hovered over the on button, when suddenly Peach's cheerful voice rang in her ears.

"Hey Pit!" The princess exclaimed, causing the bounty hunter to freeze.

Pit?

Samus instantly dropped the remote, but not before the angel was able to sit himself next to her.

"Hey Sam," He greeted casually, mischief flickering in his eyes. The bounty hunter swallowed nervously, but she couldn't help but feel happy that Pit was talking to her.

"Hey," She replied simply, smiling happily. Suddenly the bounty hunter couldn't help but feel herself melt into his gaze, and she almost didn't here what he said next.

"Samus," He said quietly, his shy side bursting through.

The bounty hunter smiled at Pit, embracing the warmth and comfort his eyes held. "Yes?" She breathed dreamily.

"Well, I was going to see a movie with Link, but he had to cancel because he was busy...and now I have an extra ticket...and I was just wondering...if you would like...to come instead?" He finished, letting out a nervous breath.

Samus felt her heart stop at his words, and her insides lit up with happiness. Just as she was about to squeak a very eager yes, without even trying to be cool about it, every thing came crashing down.

He had basically just asked her on a date.

And the bad thing was, she felt happy about it. She felt that feeling she used to get when she looked at...the person who destroyed her life and shattered her heart.

Pit could do the same.

She couldn't trust any guy anymore because of what had happened last Christmas.

She couldn't fall in love again.

It was too dangerous.

She couldn't let herself become the girl that she used to be when she was in love.

Love made her change.

And love could also betray and ruin you.

She was so scared of falling in love again, that's why she never allowed herself to hang out with Pit.

The bounty hunter felt tears burn her eyes, and she turned away. "I-Im s-sorry Pit," She stuttered unhappily, and then dashed away...

Leaving the poor angel sitting there alone...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't worry, you'll find out who Samus's old boyfriend was and what happened to her last Christmas in the next chapter, or the one after that...**

**Please leave a review!**

**-Turquoise**


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pit watched in despair as the bounty hunter rushed out of the room. What had caused Samus to act like that, to leave in such a hurry? The angel looked down at his feet in embarrassment, but mostly disappointment. He liked her, and she seemed to like him...why didn't she want to come? Pit suddenly felt a bit of his hope for the bounty hunter drain out. After all of this time, the angel had finally gotten the courage...but he wouldn't give up on Samus just yet. He could tell there was something wrong, that she had a good reason for saying no, and he would figure out just what that reason was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Peach!" The angel exclaimed, knocking on the princess's door for about the seventh time. There was a hurried shuffling sound, and the door then finally swung open.

"Sorry Pit!" She gushed, motioning for him to enter her room. The angel stepped inside the princess's bright pink room, seating himself on her bed.

"What's up?" Peach questioned, closing the door. Pit couldn't help but hesitate for a second, "It's about Samus..."

The princess's eyes instantly widened, and she eagerly plopped herself next to Pit. "What about her?" She giggled, anticipating to hear what the angel had to say. Pit shrugged, suddenly questioning himself if Peach was the best source to go to...Zelda would've been better...

"Well, I kind of like her-"

"Yay, I knew you had a thing for Samus!" The princess squealed in excitement, cutting Pit off.

"Yeah...well, I asked her to come with me to see a movie...and she said no," The angel finished.

Peach instantly frowned, a look of pity on her face, "Well, of course she didn't say yes.." She muttered, shaking her head in frustration. "Samus just doesn't want to date anymore..."

"Yes! That's why I'm here, I want to know why..." Pit said.

The princess sighed, turning to lie on her back, her gaze fixated on the ceiling. "Well, do you really want to know?" Peach whispered, being the only one who knew of Samus's problem.

The angel eagerly nodded his head, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Well, it all started last year...on December 25, Christmas morning..."

_Flashback_

A beautiful girl stepped into the brightly, cheerily decorated kitchen. She had long locks of golden hair that effortlessly fell around her face, perfectly curled at the ends. The teen wore a red dress for the Holiday and a bright, happy smile. Almost all eyes eyes fell to her as she stepped into the room. _Christmas, it's never felt so wonderful! _She thought to herself, sneaking up to her boyfriend. _It's always better when you have someone special to share it with. _The teen then placed her hands over her boyfriends eyes, "Guess who," She cooed. The swordsman spun around, a coy smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Sam," He replied simply, and then turned back to Ike. The bounty hunter frowned as Link continued to chat away with the mercenary. That was all he had to say? Samus instantly shook these unhappy thoughts away though, and replaced them with a bright smile. "So Link, I got you your Christmas present, I put it under the tree last night," The teen said, trying to get her boyfriend's attention again. The swordsman chose to ignore her though, and just kept talking to Ike.

The mercenary noticed this though, and nudged Link's shoulder. "Your girlfriend was talking to you."

_End of flashback_

Peach suddenly stopped speaking, causing Pit to frown. "You hardly got anywhere, I still have no clue what happened." The angel said.

Peach sighed, "Well, weren't you here last year?"

"Yes, but remember? I spent Christmas in Skyworld," Pit said. "All I know is that when I came back, Samus was no longer with Link, and she was all depressed."

The princess shook her head, "Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you what Link did...Samus get's angry when I talk about it..."

The poor angel frowned, and refused to look at Peach anymore. "Well, I guess this was a waste of time then..." Pit said, standing up to leave. "Whatever happened to her, it sure changed her." _But she'll always be the same bounty hunter that I've loved since the day I first laid eyes on her..._

Before he could exit the princess's room though, Peach sprang forward, preventing the angel from leaving. "Don't go Pit, I can help you!"

He smiled, but a look of confusion crossed his face, "How?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Samus, I really want to help you Pit, but most of all, I want to help Samus, to get her over this fear of hers..."

The angel nodded his head, smiling at the princess. "I trust you Peach," He said.

"Good, _now_ you can go," Peach said, opening the door for Pit. The angel then left the room, only one thing on his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come, I've just been really busy lately. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review! :)**

**-Turquoise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I officially hate writing two stories at once, so I'm going to finish this fic up soon so that I can just focus on Dragongirl. Also, the next fanfic I write is NOT going to be SamusxPit, I've kind of gotten bored with the pairing, I need something new to write about. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! :)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samus sighed heavily as she made her way to the kitchen the next day. She still felt horrible for saying no to Pit, but it had been the good thing to do...right? The bounty hunter huffed in frustration. Of course it had been the right thing to do, there was no questioning herself. But deep inside, Samus felt a small, dark hole of emptiness, a hole that had slowly been growing over the months. If only the bounty hunter knew why she felt so unhappy. If only she knew that she was the one preventing herself from filling that feeling of emptiness.

The bounty hunter sighed once again as she seated herself at the kitchen counter. "What's wrong Samus?" A small voice squeaked from behind her, and the bounty hunter turned to see Nana skip into the kitchen. Her brother, Popo, followed after the Eskimo, Pikachu resting on his shoulder. As soon as the electric mouse spotted Samus, he leapt from Popo's shoulder to the bounty hunter's lap.

"Nothing's wrong, Nana," Samus replied, stroking the Pokémon. The young girl smiled reluctantly, and then sat down to watch TV with her brother. Pikachu looked up at Samus, tilting his head to the side.

"Chu?"

"Yes, everything's fine Pikachu..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sammie!" Peach trilled, lightly rapping on the bounty hunter's door. When there was no response of any kind, the princess chose to just barge in. "Sammie, we need to talk!" She exclaimed, plopping herself on the bounty hunter's bed. Samus groaned, glancing at Peach. The bounty hunter was lazily sprawled across her bed, crushing a yellow pillow in between her arms. "Sammie," The princess repeated, nudging the teen. It was then that Peach realized she was holding a suffocating Pikachu, not a pillow. Strangling the Pokémon from her tight grip, she let the small electric mouse free, who instantly scampered out of the room.

"Samus, I got you that stuffed Pikachu for a reason," The princess sighed. "Now why are you sad, you always do this when you're upset?"

Samus didn't reply, and instead uncomfortably shifted positions.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, I'm going to talk, I came here for a very important reason."

The bounty hunter stayed silent, grabbing a pillow to replace Pikachu.

"Well Samus, I came to talk about...Pit...and other stuff.." The princess said, struggling with what to say. The bounty hunter stiffened, for that's what she had just been thinking of.

"Well...first of all..." Peach stopped, letting out a loud sigh. What was she supposed to say?

"Well...so...umm...I want you-"

"Peach, please stop, okay?" Samus interrupted. The princess sighed, shaking her head.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can do this, okay! I know what to say now!" Peach exclaimed. The bounty hunter nodded her head, motioning for Peach to continue.

"So, when you dated Link, how did you feel?" The princess said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Come on Peach, if you came here to change my mind on how I feel about dating, you're just wasting your time." Samus huffed, but her voice wasn't filled with anger, but instead confusion.

"Do you want to talk, Samus?" Peach questioned, sensing that something was wrong.

The bounty hunter sighed in response, shaking her head. "Well...I guess..."

"Yes, continue."

"For some reason...I feel kind of regretful...when Pit asked me out, I said no..."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I mean, I shouldn't feel like this though..."

"Why?"

Samus sighed once again, "I don't know, it's hard to explain, I just don't want to date anymore because of what happened...with Link."

"Samus, do you think Pit is really going to do something like that to you?"

"No.."

"Do you ever feel unhappy?"

"I guess.."

"Well, I think I know why, you should really talk to Pit."

"I don't know Peach.."

"Come on Samus, he makes you happy, just like how Link used to make you happy!" The princess exclaimed.

Samus turned away from Peach, "I'll think about it..." She whispered. The princess smiled in delight, jumping to her feet.

"Well, looks you finally came to your senses! That was a lot easier then I thought!" Peach chirped, skipping to the door. "Now you better talk to that poor angel tomorrow," She continued.

Samus just sighed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOo

_Is this really the right thing to do? What if the same thing happens again? Pit doesn't deserve me...what am I doing? Why am I suddenly worrying about this? After all of this time, I'm finally starting to feel unsure of myself...starting to feel unsure of my decision...of what I chose to become..._

These thoughts played over, and over again in Samus's mind. As she turned into the kitchen, they suddenly seemed to echo louder. The bounty hunter shoved her hands over her ears, as if this would stop her mind from thinking these tortuously confusing thoughts. How did she _really _feel?

Zelda's excited yelp seemed to snap her back to reality, and Samus turned to look at the princess.

"Aren't you just so excited that it's Christmas!" She chirped cheerfully, practically bubbling with excitement. The bounty hunter slowly nodded her head, removing her hands from her ears.

"You okay, do your ears hurt or something?" Zelda questioned. Samus simply shook her head, plastering her best smile on her face. "Nope, everything's fine...with my ears...and stuff..."

The princess eyed her strangely, but was then whisked away by Nana before she could question her further. The bounty hunter sighed, leaning back. She couldn't help but suddenly feel like taking in the bright, decorative surroundings. Maybe it would take her mind off of things.

All of the younger smashers, running around with joy. Huge smiles on everyone, even the villains who never seemed to smile. Mistletoe above her head. Bright lights...-wait what?! Mistletoe above her head! The bounty hunter usually always loved mistletoe, thinking of it as a fun thing to put up during Christmas, but Wario just so happened to be approaching her at the very moment, and she wasn't taking any risks. Quickly moving away, Samus couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping her. It was just too funny...somehow.

A small smile formed on her lips. It was Christmas, she wasn't supposed to be filled with worry and stress, but happiness and excitement! All the bounty hunter was going to focus on was being happy. No more worrying about Pit. Smiling even wider, Samus trotted up to Peach.

"Guess what I got for Ike!" The princess squeaked as she noticed her. The bounty hunter shrugged in response, not even sure what Peach was talking about. Oh yeah...the whole Secret Santa thing.

"Well, at first I had no idea what to-"

"Hey Peach, do you know who my Secret Santa is?" The bounty hunter interrupted. The princess didn't seem to mind at all though, and just smiled.

"It's called a _secret _Santa for a reason, Sammie," Peach replied, smiling mischievously. Samus smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"What's so funny, Miss Aran?" A innocent voice questioned from behind her. The bounty hunter froze, for only one person called her that.

"Hey Pit," Samus said shyly, turning to face the angel. Pit smiled, but before the conversation could be carried on any longer, Master Hand floated into the room.

"Okay everybody, time to give out your presents!" He boomed, making a gesture with his thumb. An excited buzz instantly passed through the smashers at his words.

"Oh, I hope he likes my present," Peach said, pulling out a small, neatly wrapped box. Samus watched the princess walk over to the mercenary, and hand him the gift. The bounty hunter then pulled out her own present. She was Zelda's secret Santa, and had gotten the princess a pair of small gold earrings, something Peach had helped her decide on. Walking over to the Hyrule princess, Samus hid the small box behind her back.

"Zelda, I'm your secret Santa!" She exclaimed, once in front of her. The princess's eyes lit up, taking the present from Samus.

"Oh, thanks Sam!" She chirped, pulling out the earrings. Zelda then took of her large Triforce earings, replacing them with the pair she had just received. "Love them!" She exclaimed. Samus smiled, happy that her friend enjoyed the gift.

"So, have you received your present yet?" Zelda questioned.

"No, I really want to know who it is though," Samus replied, shaking her head.

"Your secret Santa is right here," A voice emitted from behind her. The bounty hunter turned to face the speaker, surprised to see Pit again.

"Oh, you're my secret Santa?" She said. Pit nodded his head, suddenly looking a bit shy.

"But first..." He started slowly.

"Yes?"

"Look up," the angel finished.

The bounty hunter gave Pit a strange look, and then glanced at the ceiling. Mistletoe. "Perfect timing," Samus muttered sarcastically. What was she supposed to do? Obviously kiss him, but what if that just made things worse? What if it just confused her even more on how she felt? Before the bounty hunter could stress about it anymore though, Pit leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was so short, so brief, but it was enough to cause a bit of her heart to just melt away.

How did she feel now?

Samus blushed crimson red, unable to speak. Why did it suddenly seem so quiet in the room? The two stood awkwardly, before Pit finally shattered the silence.

"Here's your present.." He said, handing over a small wrapped box with a large white bow. He then nervously ran a hand through his hair, waiting for her to take it. But for some reason, Samus just couldn't move. How did she really feel? Her mind screamed so many things to her, confusing her even more.

"Samus?"

The bounty hunter blinked, and suddenly every thing just stopped. She no longer felt confused. _He had just kissed her! Of course she knew how she felt!_

A smile formed on Samus's lips, and she took the present from the angel. "Thanks, Pit."

"No problem," He said, smiling. Her heart melted some more.

Suddenly Samus just knew, she knew that she was making the right choice, no more focusing on the past.

"Merry Christmas, Samus."

"Merry Christmas indeed," The bounty hunter said, smiling happily.

And that feeling of emptiness that she had felt for so long simply vanished, she felt complete.

oOoOo


End file.
